


Begin [ BTS ]

by BangtanTrash1



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS members are graffiti artists, BamBam owns a duck, GOT7 is in here too, Just Roll With It, Other, cameos from other k-pop idols, does anyone even read tags?, g-dragon and taeyang are mentioned a few times, i have no idea what this story even is, i'm still figuring this out, jungkook is a college student, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanTrash1/pseuds/BangtanTrash1
Summary: ❝YOU MAKE ME BEGIN.❞Jeon Jungkook, an average college student, has always been a fan of graffiti - and art in general. His life then takes an interesting turn when he meets famed photographer, Kim Taehyung.The two form a friendship and when they both lose inspiration for their passions, they set out a self-proclaimed mission to find the street duos: RM and Jin and JiHope. And they also set out find the mysterious, lone graffiti artist, Agust D, who, in recent times, is no longer active.Jungkook and Taehyung travel the world in hopes of reclaiming lost inspiration, but, instead, they find something much more than that.[ A BTS Fan Fiction ] [ AU! ]





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Begin [A BTS Fan Fiction]! This story was originally posted on my Quotev, just so you know that this is my story and didn't plagiarize it! I hope that you guys will enjoy it! And just to let you know now, this is NOT a ship fic so there'll be NO pairings! This is purely an alternate universe where the BTS members are graffiti artists, and Jeon Jungkook will be the main character and met the other members along the way!
> 
> Also, a big shout out to my friend for coming up with this plot! We were basically in gym and she suddenly came up with the idea and BAM here it is! 
> 
> Anyways, that's all that I have to say for now! I hope that you enjoy the story!

* * *

 

 

 **"I HATE HOMEWORK." A FOURTEEN** year old Jungkook groaned, as he rested his head in the palm of his hand and stared blankly at the piece of paper and the open textbook before him. He then closed the book and put away his unfinished homework.  
  
        "I can do it tomorrow." He told himself, he had more important things to do. Like finishing the last few levels of his video game, or getting ready for bed since it already twelve past ten. He had spent twenty minutes just staring at his work instead of actually doing it, and he felt a little mad because he could’ve been using that time to play his video games or other important things.  
  
        He shoved his school stuff into his backpack and as he was about to leave his room to get ready for bed, he heard a loud metallic clank outside, that sounded like a can, and a small, "Shit, my bad."  
  
It wasn't anything unusual because his neighbors had been doing some renovations to their house, but he decided to take a peek out of his window anyways. When he did so, he saw something that he wasn't expecting. "Young-bae, what part of quiet don't you understand?" Hissed another voice, earning a quick "Sorry," From the other, who the boy presumed to be 'Young-bae'.  
  
        Jungkook spotted two shady looking people, who were most likely males, wearing all black and they had to duffel bags with them. Jungkook's brown eyes widened and he ducked down - not wanting to be seen - but he then brought his head up and peeked over the ledge of his window.  
  
        'Are they doing something illegal, like selling drugs? Or are they robbers? Or, maybe, murderers?' He thought as he watched them disappear behind a corner of a building. He wondered if he should do something about them or just leave them be. He quickly tried to ponder over it, because to more time he spent in his room, the further the two men got away. Jungkook came to a decision and quickly grabbed a pair of shoes and opened up his window and climbed out, shutting it behind him. His parents were asleep and wouldn’t notice if he was gone for a little bit.  
  
        "Danger is my middle name…" He said to no one in particular, but it was a little confidence boost for him.  
  
He knew that this was a stupid idea and that these guys could easily overpower him him if they caught him. But Jungkook was confident that he could outrun the men, since he was smaller, and get help before they could catch him. But it was most likely that they were just normal civilians living their everyday life, and if that was the case, then that was it. But if, worst case scenario, if these men were really up to something bad, Jungkook would watch them from afar and he would leave to go get help before they caught him, at least, that was the game plan. If it fails...well, he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it.  
  
        All of those video games helped him with quick decision making.  
  
        He slipped on his shoes and began to go the same way the men went, being very cautious as to not make any noise. The last thing he wanted was the two guys to know that some kid was following them.  
  
        It took a minute before he caught up to them, and Jungkook then went into full ninja stealth mode as he trailed them. He felt like he was in one of his stealth video games, following after the bad guy and trying not to get caught. Only this time, if he they did catch him, there was no do-over.  
  
"How long before we get there? It feels like we’ve been walking forever." One of the men said, Jungkook perked up at this and tried to listen best he could at the distance he was at.  
  
        "It's only been a few minutes, besides we’re almost there." Replied the other, and the fourteen year old boy could hear the annoyance in his voice, as if the other guy had already asked the same question many times before. This made Jungkook both curious and worried. Were they both really up to no good? He didn't know how to handle illegal business.  
  
        In his little head, he formed a game plan. He would watch them to see what they were actually up to, and if it was no good, he would go to a nearby payphone, or go home, and call the police. He already had one of their names, so it wouldn’t be much trouble to give information to the police. He nodded his head in confirmation to his own plan, deciding that it was good enough. But, despite his brave front, his heart was racing. It was racing because, deep down, he was scared.  
  
        After, what seemed to be forever to Jungkook - but in reality was only a minute or so - the men finally came to a stop in an alleyway. Jungkook hid himself behind the corner of a building and watched them like a hawk, trying his best to look for any more sketchy behavior.  
  
        The two men set down their bags and Jungkook could hear the clank of cans as they did so, and it made him more curious as to what the contents were. They then zipped open the bags and inside was just some spray paint cans, and then they took the cans out and proceeded to shake them. The boy's shoulders slumped a bit, that was it? He came all this way for some runofthemill graffiti artists? Jungkook looked down with some disappointment as he heard the sound of the spray paint being used.  
  
_What a waste of time._  
  
        He was expecting a drug deal, or something cool like that. Not that drug deals were cool, but graffiti wasn't interesting. Now he wouldn't have a cool story to tell his friends at school tomorrow.  
  
        He wouldn't be able to tell them that he stopped a drug deal, all he would tell them is how he followed after some graffiti artists, but that was boring in his book.  
  
        Jungkook internally sighed and looked back up to see that the men were still doing their thing, and he had been in his thoughts for longer than he expected and he could get a general picture of what their work was supposed to be.  
  
        As he watched them do their work, he couldn’t help but be in a bit of awe. It was obvious that they had talent. So, instead of going home — like he should've, but curiosity was a dangerous thing — he stayed and watched them. And every minute or so, one of the men would turn around and Jungkook would have to duck behind the corner and he would wait before deciding to peek again.  
  
        It was interesting, watching them do graffiti on the brick wall.  
  
Jungkook didn’t know how much time had passed since he had started watching them do their thing, but before he knew it, they had finished and were packing up their things. Jungkook immediately hid behind the wall again, not wanting to get caught. Even they were just some street artists, they were still grown men and he was still just a child.  
  
        "Come on, Jiyong, let's go" Said Young-bae, as he finished zipping up his bag and started to walk away. The other man, now known as Jiyong, nodded and followed in suit, "Yeah, hold on." He replied, finishing up with putting away the now empty spray paint cans into his bag.  
  
        They then started to walk to the entrance of the alley, were Jungkook was, to leave. The fourteen year old boy had his back flat against the wall and he didn't dare take a breath as they obliviously passed by him and headed down the direction, opposite of the one they came. When they were out of earshot, Jungkook let out a breath and placed his hand against his chest to feel his heartbeat. He was for sure thinking that they would catch him, but they didn't and that was a relief.  
  
        Since the men were now gone, Jungkook deemed it safe to come out of his hiding spot and look at the finished product. He walked over and stood in front of a masterpiece that made him gape in amazement.  
  
        Jungkook was never one to truly appreciate art, but the mural they made was beautiful.  
 

 

* * *

❀

* * *

  
The next day, after Jungkook had gone home, he woke up in his bed feeling oddly inspired. It was that mural he saw yesterday. He looked out his window and got out of his comfy haven and prepared to get ready for school. Although their graffiti didn't seem that interesting at first, it inspired Jungkook somehow. He wished he could be that talented one day.  
  
        Once he got ready and left for school, he met up with his friends outside of the large building.  
  
        "Yugyeom! Bambam!" He called out as he waved at them and ran over towards them. The two boys looked over at him and grinned, "Jungkookie!" Bambam called back, making the said boy pout a little as when he reached them.  
  
        "I told you not to call me that."  
  
        "Yeah, whatever."  
  
        The trio then walked into the school building, and Jungkook pondered over if he should tell them about last night, 'They might not be interested...but I’ll tell them anyways.' He thought before turning to his two friends, watching for moment as they spoke to each other before he butt into their conversation.  
  
        "Hey, I have something to tell you guys," He started, abruptly ending their conversation and catching their attention as they both looked at him, "It's about something that happened last night."  
  
        This caught their attention and interest and both Yugyeom and Bambam looked at him, "Ooh~ What is it? Did you finally beat that game? I did a few days ago-" Bambam started to boast but Jungkook cut him off, feeling a little annoyed. So what if he didn't finish the game before Bambam. That didn't bother him. _Not one bit._  
  
        ...  
  
        ...  
  
        Okay, maybe a _little bit_ , but that was besides the point.  
  
        "No! Something cool happened!"  
  
        "What's cooler than beating-"  
  
        "So! Last night," Jungkook cut off Bambam once more, making the Thai boy pout a little and Yugyeom grin.  
  
        "I was doing my homework, and outside I heard some weird noises, right? So when I looked out of my window I saw two sketchy looking guys with bags-"  
  
        "Ooh, were the guys robbers? Did you stop a robbery? Is that what your story is about?" Bambam interrupted, once again, making Yugyeom chuckle and Jungkook’s brow twitch in annoyance. Could Bambam be quiet for like a minute and let him finish his story? How hard is that?  
  
        "Hold on, I’m getting to that." Bambam nodded and finally quieted down, by some miracle, "So, as I was saying, there was these two guys, and I thought they were robbers or something like that, so I followed them and-"  
  
        "What?! You _followed_ them? Do you know how dangerous that could've been! You could've died, Jungkook! Are you crazy!?" Bambam ranted as he placed his hands on Jungkook’s shoulders and began to shake him, Yugyeom watched his two friends with some worry.  
  
        "I agree with Bambam, what you did was kind of stupid. Your life isn't some kind of video game, you could've really gotten hurt…" And he didn't want to see any of his friends get hurt or kidnapped or worse. Jungkook groaned as threw his head back and removed his friend’s hands from his shoulders, they won't let him finish his story and it was getting kind of annoying and a little frustrating now.  
  
        "You guys won't let me finish! Anyways, I followed them and they turned out to be graffiti artists! There, the story's done!" This was not how he wanted to tell his story. He wanted to exaggerate a little bit here and there, but they wouldn't let him so he had to tell it the boring way, meaning the way it actually happened.  
  
        Yugyeom and Bambam quieted down, and they stared at him, "That’s it?" They asked in unison, Jungkook nodded his head.  
  
        Then before he knew it, Bambam started to slap his back, "Why didn't you say that from the beginning!? You had us so worried, you little punk!" The Thai boy began to rant again, and Yugyeom let out a small sigh of relief. At least nothing bad had happened to him, even though what he did _was_ stupid.  
  
        "Just don't do anything like that again." Yugyeom told his friend after Bambam was done hitting him for making them worried. Jungkook tried to rub his back to soothe some of the pain, "Yeah, yeah, I got it." He replied, "Lets just get to class." He finished, now realizing that they only had about two minutes to get to their class. At least they were nearby.  
  
        "We'll finish this discussion at lunch!" Bambam told him as they all started to walk to their class.

 

* * *

❀

* * *

  
 

  
        For the rest of the week all Jungkook could think about was _that_ night. He thought about it when he woke up, went to school, got home, and went to bed. For some reason it wouldn't leave his mind.  
  
        Right now, he was in his room with Bambam and Yugyeom, as they were having a sleepover. But they didn't like to call it that because it was 'too girly' so instead they called it 'spending the night at Jungkook's so we can stay up until two in the morning playing video games because our parents won’t let us'. It was long but fitting, because that's what they did. At least it was the weekend.  
  
        It was a quarter past eleven now and Jungkook and Bambam were in a pretty intense round of Super Smash Bros and Yugyeom sat behind them, giving them both moral support, until it was his turn. And so far, Jungkook was winning.  
  
        "Yah! You're cheating, cheater!" Bambam yelled but was promptly shushed by both Jungkook and Yugyeom.  
  
        "Don't shout! My parents are sleeping!" Jungkook whispered-shouted and Yugyeom nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah." He put in his two cents.  
  
        "Sorry," Bambam whispered, "You're cheating, cheater!" He repeated himself as he whisper-shouted, making Jungkook roll his eyes and then quickly focused his attention back on the game and K.Oed Bambam's character.  
  
        "I win! Now you owe me any snack of my choosing~"  
  
        Bambam watched the screen with wide eyes and an open mouth. He was so sure that he was winning! He brought himself out of his shock and narrowed his brown eyes at his friend and slapped his arm, "You totally cheated!" He hissed, "I was so winning then you-... I don't know what you did, but you cheated! I don't owe you anything! Yugyeom, he cheated, right?" Bambam desperately turned to their other friend, who merely shrugged in response, "I don't know." He said making Bambam throw his hands up in exasperation.  
  
        Jungkook and Yugyeom held back their laughs, trying their best not to irritate their Thai friend any further, but Yugyeom couldn’t hold it in much longer and then he burst out laughing but was promptly shushed by Jungkook.  
  
        "You two are the worst," Bambam pouted as he childishly crossed his arms and looked away with fake hurt.  
  
        "Aww, did we hurt your feelings~?" Yugyeom cooed as if he were talking to a baby, which Bambam was acting like at the moment.  
  
        "Yes, yes you did," He replied, not sparing a glance at either of his friends. Jungkook and Yugyeom shared looks and they both rolled their eyes, "Whatever, I still won so you owe me a snack. It was your own fault for making a bet that you knew you'd lose," Jungkook told him before he stood up, "I'm gonna use the bathroom." He said as he made his way to the said room, as he walked he could hear his friends fight over who got his controller, which was player one and the good controller.  
  
        An hour or so later, they were in Jungkook's room and Bambam and Yugyeom were knocked out cold on their little makeshift beds on the floor, and Jungkook lied wide awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. No matter how much he tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, he couldn't seem to even close his eyes. He let out a sigh as he shifted from laying on his back to laying on his side, facing the only window of his room.  
  
        As he stared out of the window, he thought about that night again. Then an idea came to him. He suddenly sat up in his bed and got up, being careful not to step on his friends and got his shoes and he walked to the window and opened it. Jungkook then climbed out and he followed the same path he took all of those nights ago. He had to backtrack once or twice, due to getting the alleyways and streets mixed up, but he eventually made it back to the mural that those two guys had made.  
  
        He stood in front of it and stared at it, taking in every detail, and noticing things that he didn't notice before. The colors blended and complimented each other perfectly, it was very nice to look at. Those guys really knew what they were doing. In the corner of the piece, Jungkook noticed two names signed at the bottom,  
  
_**G-Dragon & Taeyang.**_  
  
        Surely those were the guys' street names and not their real ones. Jungkook thought that he heard them say each other's real names that night, but he couldn't remember what they were at the moment. But there’s one thing that Jungkook had to admit to himself.  
  
_G-Dragon was a cool name._  
  
        A small grin formed on the boy's face then he averted his attention back to the masterpiece (at least, to Jungkook it was). The more he looked at it the more he wished that he could make something like that and he wished that he could be that talented.  
  
        After a while of just standing there and staring at the colorful wall, Jungkook silently made a decision.  
  
        For as long as he could remember, his parents, family members and teachers have always asked him the same question. 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' And each time he would give different answers, because he didn't know what he wanted to be or what he wanted to do. But now...  
  
_THIS_. This is what he wanted to do.

 

* * *

 


	2. CHAPTER ONE

 

* * *

 

 

**HAS AGUST D GONE MISSING?  
Click the  link to read more!**

  
        Jungkook stared at the computer screen blankly as he clicked on the article to read more. It’s been three months and Agust D has been radio silent. Jungkook was worried to say the least. One month without any activity was normal. Two months, that was rare but it happened sometimes. But three months? That was longest Agust D has gone without any sort of activity, and that concerned the young artist.  
  
        Did he get into a really bad accident and had to be in the hospital for a long time?  
  
        Did he get kidnapped or something along those lines?  
  
        Did he... die?  
  
        Jungkook shook his head, maybe that thought was a little too extreme. And he didn’t want to think about that, because, as dark as most of his works were, Agust D was one of Jungkook’s idols and inspirations for graffiti art. And despite having never met the guy or even knowing what he looked like (at least, Jungkook was assuming that Agust D was a guy), he looked up to him.  
  
        “Jungkook-ah, let's go. We’re going to be late for the lecture.”  
  
        The said male was brought back to reality and looked up from the computer screen to see his friends, Yugyeom and Bambam, picking up their stuff and log out of their computers. He blinked then nodded and did the same and stood up along with his friends.  
  
        “Were you in la la land, again? We were calling your name for like ten years.” Bambam said, Yugyeom let out a small sigh and Jungkook shrugged his shoulders, “I guess.” He responded as they started to walk out of the library, getting ready to go to their class.  
  
        “I heard that you guys are having a guest speaker today, in Mr. Kang’s class.” Bambam announced to his friends, Jungkook and Yugyeom looked at each other in confusion. They didn’t hear anything about having a guest speaker, so how did Bambam find out before them? He wasn’t even an art major.  
  
        “Really, where did you hear that from?” Jungkook asked, not really believing his Thai friend.  
  
        “I overheard some girls from your class talking about him and how he’s ‘ _so handsome~_ ’.” Bambam tried his best to mimic their voices and ended up sounding like chipmunk that inhaled some helium. Jungkook and Yugyeom raised their brows at the boy, not impressed.  
  
        “You better not get our hopes up, Bambam.” Yugyeom commented, although skeptical, he wished that there was guest speaker because that meant that all they had to do was pretend to listen to them and he could finally get the chance to catch up on his late project.  
  
        “Do you know who the speaker is?” Jungkook asked.  
  
        “I forgot his name, but I think they said that it’s some guy from France.”  
  
        “France? He must be some hotshot then.”  
  
        “I guess so.” Bambam responded to Yugyeom’s reply.  
 

* * *

 

❀

* * *

  
  
        After the lecture, the trio had to go their separate ways because of their different class schedules. While Bambam and Yugyeom had to go to another class, Jungkook had a free slot in his schedule. During this time he would just laze around the campus, catch up on some work or go and get lunch. And having somehow finished all of his work, and had a heavy snack not too long ago, Jungkook decided to just wander around. After a few minutes he found himself going to The Tunnel.  
  
        The Tunnel was a large, underground, subway station that was only a few minutes away from the campus. It used to be super busy but has been abandoned for years now. Some say that because it so busy and because of that it was a popular suicide spot, and the souls of the people who jumped in front of the trains haunted it, but Jungkook didn’t believe that, because that actually made him really sad whenever he thought about it. What he likes to believe that happened was the the city no longer needed it because they had built another one that wasn’t too far away.  
  
        Jungkook didn’t know who discovered the place and who decided to make it a hangout amongst the students, but he mentally thanked them. Because when he wanted to work on some of his graffiti skills without getting caught by the authorities, he would come here and no one would give a shit, because a lot of other people did it too.  
  
        Murals and random graffiti art littered the walls, floors, and there was even some on the ceiling. How they managed to get their murals up there and have them look that good, Jungkook had no idea. And this was also a where the delinquents would hang out, and quite a few underground parties and raves have been held here as well.  
  
        Long story short, The Tunnel was really popular amongst the college students and people just looking for a good time.  
  
        As Jungkook walked down the steps into the underground, the familiar odor hit him like a brick wall. As much as he liked the placed, it could smell better. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he could hear EDM music being blasted from a bluetooth speaker that was sat nearby of a group of six people - who were sitting in a circle and that definitely wasn’t a cigarette that they smoking. But Jungkook didn’t pay them any mind, if he didn’t bother them, they wouldn’t bother him.  
  
        That’s how it worked around here.  
  
        And besides, it’s not as if this is his first time coming down here. Jungkook came to The Tunnel every now and then, sometimes with Yugyeom and Bambam, so they knew how it worked. Jungkook then suddenly recalled the time when he and his friends went to a rave down here and ended up getting so drunk that they could barely remember their names and Bambam had somehow ended up adopting a duck.  
  
        He still owned Quackson to this day and was still hiding him in his shared dorm room with Jackson Wang, an exchange student from Hong Kong. Jungkook blinked and dismissed the memory from his mind, although he’s surprised that no one else caught on to the fact that there was a duck in the dorms. Either people really didn’t know or they just didn’t care.  
  
        Bringing himself back to reality, Jungkook adjusted his backpack and walked over to a cart, that was near the bottom of the stairs and was filled with spray paint and other art utensils. He, once more, mentally thanked everyone who helped stock the cart. Since this place was also a hotspot for graffiti artists, someone put a cart down here and asked the artists to donate art stuff for the other artists, because not everyone could afford the supplies. That, and cleaning supplies, so that people could clean away the ‘lesser’ works and put their artwork where another's once was. Not only did it create space but they were getting rid of the ‘eyesore’ pieces.  
  
        He dug around the cart for what he needed, the clanking of the cans and other supplies being drowned out by the music that the other people were playing. Once he found everything that heeded, he scanned the station for an empty spot, which, unsurprisingly, wasn’t easy.  
  
        In the end, he found an empty space that was around a small mural of a human head, but the top half was lifted up like a lid, exposing the brain. And that was all there was to it, so Jungkook guessed stuff was supposed to come out of it, but the original artist never got around to it. He examined the piece with his artist eyes before deciding that he’ll add on to it.  
  
        One of the other thing that the artists did down here, was that someone had started something but didn’t finish it, anyone else could come along and do that part for them. And that’s how some of the best murals came together, or that’s how people ruined them. It all depended on the person’s preference, really.  
  
        Jungkook then started to add on to the wall mural, and some time had passed, and he found himself getting so engrossed in his art that he was becoming more and more unaware of his surroundings. He was about halfway through when a deep voice suddenly broke his concentration.  
  
        “That’s a cool piece that you’re doing.”  
  
        Jungkook paused in brief confusion before turning around, locking eyes with a male before looking him up and down and noticed that he was wearing Gucci from head to toe.  
  
        ‘A rich kid…’ The college student thought before he gave a polite smile and a nod, “Yeah…” He responded, not really knowing what else to say. It was an unspoken rule in The Tunnel that you don’t really talk to people that you don’t know, unless it’s a party or a rave. This guy must be new to not know that.  
  
        “It’s really cool down here,” The guy said as he pulled out a camera from his satchel and started to take pictures of the murals that were scattered about the abandoned subway station, “I’ve never seen a place like this before.”  
  
        Jungkook could only watch the nameless man in confusion. Who is this guy? From the corner of his eye he spotted the other students also looking at the man in confusion, wondering what he was doing taking pictures of their hangout for.  
  
        “I’m sorry. I’m Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you.” The man introduced himself when he was done taking pictures and he held his hand out to Jungkook, who hesitantly shook it and introduced himself as well.  
  
        “Do you come down here often? Are any of the other murals down here yours too?” Jungkook was officially confused and was starting to kind of get annoyed by Taehyung’s constant questions. Who was this guy? Is he a photography student that’s new here? That would make a lot of sense to Jungkook, because there wasn’t a student on campus that hasn’t been to The Tunnel at least once.  
  
        “I do. And I do have some other stuff down here...like that one. And that one.” Jungkook pointed out his other works that hadn’t been cleaned or painted over, for Taehyung, who looked at them in awe.  
  
        “Woah...You’re really good, Jungkook.”  
  
        Jungkook looked down at the ground and scratched the top of his head, feeling a little flustered from the sudden compliment. He wasn’t used to anyone but his brother and friends complimenting his art.  
  
        “Thanks.”  
  
        “No problem!” Taehyung smiled, his lips forming into a rectangle. Jungkook politely forced a smile back, not really feeling that comfortable around Taehyung just yet. And then Taehyung’s face suddenly lit up as if he just remembered something important.  
  
        “Hey, Jungkook, since I’ve never been here before I’m kind of lost.”  
  
        “Then how did you find this place?”  
  
        “Oh, while I was talking to some girls I asked them if they knew any place on the campus where there was like an art wall or something like that, because I wanted to see how the students were when it came to street art. And they told me that there wasn’t but they told me about this place and gave me directions and here I am. It took a while to find it, but I’m glad I did, it’s amazing down here, some people are really talented.”  
  
        Jungkook just nodded along to what Taehyung was saying. Man, this guy could talk, and he was an expressive talker too. The other male then checked his watch and blinked at the time displayed to him, “It was really nice to meet you, Jungkook, but I have a class that I have to be at soon. I hope that we can meet again.”  
  
        With a sincere smile he patted Jungkook’s shoulder and Jungkook merely nodded his head in acknowledgement as Taehyung began to ascend up the stairs. The younger could only stare as he watched him go, wondering what the heck just happened. Who was this Kim Taehyung? And what was he doing here? Was he a transfer student from another school? He didn’t know, all he did know was that Taehyung’s departure only reminded Jungkook that he needed to leave as well if he was going to be on time to his next class.  
  
        He quickly put away the supplies that he borrowed and ran up the stairs and began to jog back towards the campus and to his class.  
 

* * *

 

❀

* * *

  
  
        “So, I guess we really do have a guest speaker today.” Yugyeom commented as he took a seat next to his friend, they then both grinned at each other, having the same idea. Neither of them were actually going to listen to the person, they would just pretend to listen and finish up whatever work they had in other classes. Or in Jungkook’s case, doze off and draw random things in his sketchbook.  
  
        After all of the other students got settled in, their professor stood in front of the class, “I’d like to introduce you all to our guest speaker, Kim Taehyung!” At the sound of the name, Jungkook’s head snapped up and he stared at the familiar man with wide, round eyes. _Kim Taehyung_ was the hotshot guest speaker from France? He would’ve never guessed.  
  
        “Hello,” He started and bowed respectfully, and Jungkook heard some of the girls let out dreamy sighs as they rested their heads in the palms of their hands. Taehyung only said one word and already won over most of the girls.  
  
        “I’m Kim Taehyung, I am twenty-three years old, and I was born and raised in Daegu. And, yes, I did fly in from Paris, for any of you who were wondering.” Some let out noises of awe, whereas Jungkook looked down and tried his best to hide his face, not wanting Taehyung to see him and recognize him. As nice as Taehyung seemed, Jungkook just wasn’t comfortable around him.  
  
        Yugyeom noticed Jungkook’s behavior and nudged his arm with his elbow, “Jungkook, is everything okay?” He asked, “You seem a little on edge.” Jungkook glanced at his friend and nodded, forcing a smile on his face.  
  
        “Yeah, I’m fine.” Yugyeom raised a brow, not believing him but left it alone, knowing Jungkook could be really stubborn when he wanted to be.  
  
        As Taehyung gave a small speech - that went through one ear and out the other, for Jungkook and Yugyeom - he then announced that he’ll be walking around the room, seeing what talent the art students had to offer. His words only made Jungkook even more nervous and he hoped that Tae would just pass by him and not notice. And in order to do that, Jungkook had to act natural and could only rely on luck that the older male would just pass by.  
  
        As some time passed by, Taehyung walked around the room to observe the students’ works, Jungkook kept his head down and avoided any kind of eye contact with the older male, and also trying his best to look discreet and that he was really focused on his sketch of a dog. And Yugyeom, who was semi-oblivious and looked a lot more natural, focused on his still-life drawing of a vase full of wildflowers.  
  
        After taking one more quick glance at Taehyung, to see if he was near, Jungkook’s stomach dropped and he immediately regretted it. They looked eyes for a brief moment before Jungkook hurriedly turned his head away, hoping and praying that Taehyung didn’t recognize him. His heart was pounding with nervousness as he heard Tae’s footsteps come closer and closer at a fast pace. And before he knew it, he felt a presence behind him and he didn’t need to look to know who it was.  
  
        “Hey, Jungkook!” Taehyung whispered excitedly, happy to see a familiar face. Jungkook hesitantly turned to face him and nodded his head, “yeah… Hello.” He responded shyly, and Jungkook could feel Yugyeom’s questioning state at the back of his head. He gave a quick glance towards his friend, sending him a look that he’ll tell him everything later.  
  
        “Whatcha drawing?” Taehyung asked as he propped his elbows on the table and rested his head in the palms of his hands, looking down at Jungkook’s sketch.  
  
        “How long have you’ve been drawing?” Came Taehyung’s sudden question, not giving Jungkook a chance to answer his first question. The younger male thought about it for a few moments, remembering why he became interested in art.  
  
        “Since I was fourteen,” he answered simply, Taehyung nodded his head and let out a small noise of awe.  
  
        “What got you interested in art?”  
  
        There was the million dollar question. Ever since he saw that mural that was done by G-Dragon and Taeyang when he was younger, he’s had an immense interest in art and it turned out that he had the talent for it as well. Even before then, he doodled from time to time and he was pretty good at drawing, but it was never something that he took seriously, because it was ‘just drawing’. But, now, it was so much more than that. It wasn’t until that night that he really thought about it and wanted put his natural talent to good use and not let it go to waste. He wanted to create art for the world to see. He wanted to inspire others like how G-Dragon and Taeyang inspired him.  
  
        Now, if only Jungkook could find the words to tell Taehyung, but he couldn’t.  
  
        “Well, you know...I’ve always been good at drawing and stuff, so I thought, why not…” He shrugged, not really knowing what else to say. He didn’t want to tell his life story to someone that he’s only known for a few minutes. Taehyung narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at Jungkook, almost as if he could read his mind and knew that he was laying, but after a few moments it was replaced by his smile.  
  
        Jungkook’s phone, that was lying face-up on the table, suddenly went off, displaying a notification from Instagram and alerting him that someone had liked one of his post. Taehyung noticed this. It looked like Taehyung was going to say something else before Jungkook’s professor called the older over. Jungkook mentally thanked him, but that didn’t stop Taehyung from producing a piece of paper from his pocket and borrowing Jungkook’s pencil. After scribbling something down and handing it to Jungkook, he stood up straight and walked over to the art professor.  
  
        Jungkook watched him with slight confusion be glanced down at the paper that was given to him.  
 

 

_You should follow me on Instagram!!  
My username is VincentVangogh :D :D_

 

* * *

 

❀

* * *

  
  
        “Hey, Quackson.” Jungkook greeted the duck that was waddling about the room, letting out occasional quacks. The male then shut the door behind him so that he wouldn’t let Bambam’s duck loose and plopped down on his friend’s bed, waiting for him.  
  
        “Wow, you say hi to Quackson but not me? I’m offended.” Said Jackson as he looked up from the laptop that was sitting on his lap, and Jungkook sent him a lazy wave, “Hey, Jackson hyung.” He said, staring up at the plain white ceiling that had suspicious dark patches scattered about on it. Jungkook didn’t want to know how they got there.  
  
        “Was that so hard, Jungkook? And Bam is in the shower, but he should be back any minute now.” The Chinese male informed him, and Jungkook let out a noise of acknowledgment as he pulled out his phone and unlocked it and decided to go to Taehyung’s instagram to check it out and see what Tae was like.  
  
        And as he did so, Jungkook was impressed to say the least. Taehyung was indeed a professional photographer, but it seemed that he didn’t post a lot. Maybe, once every week or two? The landscape shots looked beautiful and some of the selcas looked okay too, but Jungkook really liked his pictures of nature. But there was one picture that really grabbed his attention. It was picture of the ocean at sunrise, and Jungkook actually really liked it.  
 

 

_Posted 1 month ago_  
Sunrise at the beach.  
Taken in: L.A.

  
        As he read the caption he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Although, he’s been to Los Angeles once, he was ten at the time and they didn’t stay for as long as he liked since they went to visit some family. Jungkook really wanted to go back to L.A. and just hang out at the beach and play in the ocean, because last time he was there, the didn’t even go to the beach, they just stayed at their relatives house. He didn’t care that they had an inground pool, he had wanted to go to the beach.  
  
        Jungkook let out a small sigh as he dismissed the memories from his head. Even though it happened years ago, he was still kind of petty about it. After a few moments, he debated with himself before deciding to like the picture then add it to his saved photos.  
  
        Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Bambam, who looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, proving Jackson’s words from earlier to be true.  
  
        “Jungkook? What are you doing here?”  
  
        “To kick your ass in Overwatch.”  
 

* * *


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, for some reason - in the last chapter - it wouldn't add in the texting portion between Jungkook and Taehyung. I don't know why, because when I previewed it, it just cut the whole thing out - save for the first two messages. But, thankfully, it wasn't anything super important. It was just some interaction between the two and Taehyung invited Jungkook out to watch some movies.

* * *

❀

* * *

  
  
**“WHAT AM I DOING?” JUNGKOOK** questioned himself as he sat on a bench that was outside of the restaurant that Taehyung wanted to met at. Nervous butterflies were going rampant in his stomach as he anxiously bounded his leg and his gaze bounced around from person to person that passed by him, trying to find Taehyung. To be honest, a small part of him wished that Taehyung wouldn’t show, but knowing what he was like, that surely wasn’t going to happen.  
  
        Jungkook scratched the top of his head and pulled out his phone for the umpteenth time to check the time.  
  
 _12:59 PM_  
  
        Jungkook had shown up a little early, so he had been waiting here for six minutes. But those six minutes felt like hours to him.  
  
        Why did he agree to come? Was it because Taehyung wore him down because he wouldn't stop spamming his Instagram with likes and messages? Either way, Jungkook could have easily just canceled or lie and say that something had come up or that he was really sick and that he didn’t want to get Taehyung sick too. But after he had thought about it, he would feel a guilt in the pit of his stomach, because Taehyung seemed so genuinely excited and happy for today, and Jungkook couldn’t know how Taehyung might feel if he canceled.  
  
        Would he feel sad? Disappointed? Angry, perhaps?  
  
        Jungkook couldn’t imagine Taehyung being any of those negative emotions. Despite only knowing the photographer for only a few days, he learned a lot about Taehyung’s personality because Taehyung was an open book that was easy to read most of the time. Even through his texts and messages, Jungkook could tell how he was feeling at that exact moment. As he used a lot of emojis and symbols.  
  
        He was easy to satisfy and excitable, that was for sure. And it seemed like he was always happy and smiling. He was also optimistic towards a lot of things and was definitely a social butterfly.  
  
        “Jungkookie~!” A familiar deep voice called out, Jungkook’s head snapped up and he looked around with wide eyes, trying to find the source of the voice. His large doe eyes then landed on Kim Taehyung, who was practically skipping his way over to the younger male. Jungkook stood up and bowed and greeted him.  
  
        “Hello, Taehyung.” Jungkook said in a polite and formal manner.  
  
        “No need to be so polite, Jungkook! You can call me hyung.”  
  
        The words slipped out so casually, to any onlookers, it would seem as if they were good acquaintances. Jungkook nodded as he nervously scratched the top of his head and gave a little bow of apology.  
  
        “Sorry...Hyung.” Saying that made Jungkook feel a little weird, but if it made Taehyung happy, the younger male didn’t mind it all too much. Taehyung’s boxy smile widened, if that was possible, and Jungkook could practically feel the pure joy radiate off of him and it eased some of Jungkook’s nerves. His happiness seemed to be infectious, as Jungkook found his lips beginning to form into a smile. Taehyung noticed the small smile but didn’t comment, thinking that his comment would make it go away.  
  
        “Before we go watch the movies, do you want to get some lunch? I’ll pay.” Taehyung suggested, the younger male thought about it for a few moments. It was basically free food, since Tae was paying, and Jungkook was assuming that it was his pick as to where they would go.  
  
        “Yeah, sure.”  
  
        “Okay! Where do you want to go?”  
  
        And Jungkook’s assumption was correct.  
  
        “Umm, there’s this place a few blocks away that sells really good lamb skewers…” Jungkook trailed off and scratched the top of his head, not knowing if Taehyung was willing to take him there.  
  
        “Oh, lamb skewers sound good right now! Lets go, follow me.” Taehyung responded as he started to walk in the opposite direction and gestured for Jungkook to follow. The younger was confused but complied, starting to feel a little at ease around Taehyung. At least he was a social butterfly that could talk for two.  
  
        Taehyung then lead Jungkook to a fancy looking car and opened the door for him. Jungkook’s eyes widened and he blinked owlishly for a few moments before he hesitantly pointed at the car, silently asking if it was really Taehyung’s. The older laughed at his expression and nodded then gestured for him to get in, and Jungkook slowly complied and climbed into the car. As soon as he did so, Taehyung closed the door and the new car smell wafted through Jungkook’s sensitive nose.  
  
        Jungkook buckled himself and awkwardly watched as Taehyung made his way around the car to the driver's seat and got into the vehicle. As he buckled himself up, Jungkook couldn’t help but feel a little awkward about the whole situation. Here he was, getting into a car with a man that he barely knew and going out to eat then go watch a movie. Everything about this felt weird to him.  
  
        Taehyung then started the car and put the car into drive then proceeded to pull out of the parking space on the side of the busy road. As he did so, Jungkook kept a close eye on Taehyung’s actions, since Jungkook was in the process of getting his own licence ( _he still had his permit_ ) he’s become more aware of people’s driving habits. And so far, nothing signaled to him that he was going to die today. And that was always a good sign. The ride to the restaurant was filled with idle chatter coming from Taehyung and Jungkook giving replies of acknowledgement to Taehyung’s questions. It was awkward for Jungkook but Taehyung didn’t seem all too bothered by Jungkook’s short replies.  
  
        Unknown to Jungkook, Taehyung was aware of his shy and quiet behavior and wasn’t as flamboyant as he usually was, because to Taehyung, Jungkook was like a deer - you have to let him approach you and one wrong move would send him running away. The older male has met people like Jungkook before and he knew how to approach and charm them.  
  
        When they arrived at the newly built restaurant, Taehyung parked the car and they both exited and made their way towards the entrance. There, they were greeting by a young looking woman and she led them to an available table. When they were both sat in their seats, she handed them both menus and and bowed respectfully towards them. Taehyung and Jungkook returned the bow and they looked at the menus to see what their options for lunch were. Jungkook already knew what he wanted since he had come here with Yugyeom and BamBam when the place had first opened their doors for customers. And if he was being honest, Jungkook has had better but the only other place that had amazing lamb skewers was all the way back in Busan at his parents’ house. To Jungkook, his mother made the best lamb skewers that he’ll ever have.  
  
        “Do you know what you want, Jungkookie?”  
  
        Taehyung’s voice brought the said male back to reality and he glanced up to meet the older’s questioning gaze, and Jungkook quickly averted his eyes and nodded his head in response. Taehyung smiled and called the waitress over and he relayed his order to her. After a small series of questioning, the attractive woman turned her head towards Jungkook, the pen in her hand ready to write down his order. Jungkook shyly looked up at her and told her what he wanted, and after receiving similar questions as Taehyung, she left them to relay their orders to the chiefs.  
  
        And, thus, Taehyung and Jungkook were left in a silence that was promptly broken by Taehyung. The guy sure could talk, Jungkook thought to himself.  
  
        “What’s your spirit animal?”  
  
        What kind of question is that? Jungkook blinked in confusion at the sudden random - but interesting - question that he was asked.  
  
        “Umm…” How was he supposed to respond? He didn’t know what the hell his spirit animal was!  
  
        “Mine’s a lion!” Taehyung answered his own question after he was met with Jungkook’s silence, and after he answered the question, he examined Jungkook with a blank face, trying to decipher what Jungkook’s spirit animal was. At Taehyung’s sudden expression change, Jungkook’s nerves returned. Was he silent for too long? Was that why Taehyung looked so bored right now? Jungkook internally panicked.  
  
        “I got it! Your spirit animal is a bunny!” Taehyung said suddenly after a prolonged moment of silence. Jungkook’s eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment before his facial expression turned confused. A bunny? A freakin’ bunny?! No way that was his spirit animal! It was too cute and non-threatening to be his spirit animal!  
  
        “No, no, no, no, no! That’s not my spirit animal. My spirit animal is _not_ a bunny,” Jungkook responded with a wave of his hand, trying to dismiss Taehyung’s words. The older male grinned, happy that Jungkook was finally talking and becoming less stiff.  
  
        “Well, you seemed like you didn’t know what your spirit animal was, so I gave you one.”  
  
        “Well, a bunny is not it.”  
  
        “Okay… Ha! I got it! Your spirit animal is a deer!”  
  
        “No!”  
  
        Taehyung laughed at Jungkook’s slightly flustered face as he immediately answered with denial. Taehyung enjoyed that Jungkook was slowly becoming more animate around him rather than a shy and quiet boy. All it seemed that Taehyung needed to do to get Jungkook to become more lively was to say that the younger was cute and other stuff along those lines - something to make him seem like more of a kid rather than an grown adult. He needed to say things that would rile him up.  
  
        “Okay, okay. What’s your spirit animal then?” Taehyung asked as he leaned forwards and rested his head in the palms of his hands and looked at Jungkook expectantly, curious to see what his answer would be. Jungkook’s flustered expression gradually melted away and it become more thoughtful. And after putting some thought into it, Jungkook finally came up with a response.  
  
        “I would say… a wolf.” He finally answered, Taehyung was silent for a few moments before he nodded his head, satisfied with his answer. Shortly after, their food was done and served to them, and after bowing in thanks, the two dug in.  
  
        Normally, Jungkook would eat like there was no tomorrow, but because Taehyung wasn’t really a friend, Jungkook ate an normal pace. As much as he wanted to shove his face full of food, he restrained himself for etiquettes sake.  
  
        Lunch was Jungkook’s favorite part of the day, so far. He didn’t have to keep a conversation going with Taehyung and he ate delicious food as well. They were left in a peaceful silence that Jungkook thoroughly enjoyed. But, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. When they finished their food and Taehyung paid the bill, they left the restaurant and made their way back to Taehyung’s car.  
  
        “Ahh~ That was really good, wasn’t it, Jungkook?” Taehyung asked as he lightly patted his full stomach.  
  
        The said male nodded his head in response and they both got in the vehicle and Taehyung started it up. There had been a question on Jungkook’s mind for awhile, but he never really had the nerve to ask it. Now, after hanging out with the photographer for a while, he finally worked up the courage.  
  
        “...So, what brings you to Seoul?” Taehyung looked at the younger male with surprise at the sudden question, then a wide grin formed on his lips, happy that Jungkook was finally initiating a conversation.  
  
        “Well, I came to visit some old friends, really-”  
  
        “I thought you said that you didn’t have any friends?” Jungkook cut the older off with confusion laced in his voice. He remembered, clear as day, that Taehyung told him that he didn’t have any friends. Taehyung was surprised, once more, by Jungkook’s questions, but answered anyways. Happy that he was having a real conversation with the other male.  
  
        “Yeah, I don’t have any _close_ friends, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t keep in touch with people.”  
  
        Jungkook nodded his head in understanding, that made some sense to him. Taehyung didn’t seem like the kind of person that would forget about someone just because of some distance. And although Jungkook wouldn’t say this aloud, just yet, Taehyung was starting to grow on him.  
 

* * *

❀

* * *

  
  
        The ride to the movies wasn’t as awkward as thought Jungkook thought it would be. He and Taehyung had conversed more than they had before, but that doesn’t mean that there wasn’t an nervous air surrounding Jungkook.  
  
        Taking a quick glance out of the window at the world moving past him, Jungkook noticed that there was a movie theater up ahead, but Taehyung showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. And before he knew it, they had passed the building. Jungkook’s brows furrowed with slight confusion as he watched the cinema being left behind. The younger male then shifted in his seat and looked towards Taehyung and was about to question him before he decided against it.  
  
        Maybe they were just going to a different one. This didn’t mean anything. Taehyung wasn’t going to take him to a secluded area and murder him. At least, he hoped not...  
  
        Instead of mentally freaking out, Jungkook opted to just focus on the sights that he could see out of the passenger window. The two were left in a peaceful silence, which surprised Jungkook because Taehyung was really talkative, but he didn’t mind it one bit. All that could be heard between them was the radio, that was loud enough to where Jungkook could hear but not enough to where he and Taehyung had to talk over it. A familiar melody filled up the car and Jungkook could easily recognize the tune as Miniskirt by AOA.  
  
        It seemed that he wasn’t the only one, as Taehyung’s face lit up a little and he began to hum along to the song and sway his head along to the music. Jungkook pursed his lips to hold back a small chuckle at Taehyung’s actions. The male didn’t strike Jungkook as the type to listen to girl groups, because to Jungkook, Taehyung seemed more like a classical music kind of guy, but Jungkook wasn’t judging. He liked AOA too.  
  
        And it seemed that while Jungkook was lost in his thoughts, the large city buildings slowly became gradually smaller as Taehyung drove past them. And the more that they passed the more Jungkook became nervous. Where was Taehyung taking him? They definitely weren’t near any movie theaters, Jungkook was sure of that.  
  
        The younger male looked out of the window, again, to see that they were in a suburban area. The houses were becoming more prominent and it was starting to become clear to Jungkook that this is the neighborhood where the people with more money would live. He couldn’t help but be in slight awe at the homes, they were much larger and fancier looking than his own home or any home that he’s ever been in. But Jungkook brought himself out of his own thoughts and was able to bring himself to turn to Taehyung to ask the question that had been on his mind for the past few minutes.  
  
        “Hey, Taehyung,” he started, “where are we going? I… I thought that we were going to the movies…”  
  
        Taehyung spared a glance ag the younger male before focusing his attention in the narrow road before him, “Yeah. We _are_ going to watch some movies.” He answered, further confusing Jungkook. Taehyung then suddenly turned and parked the car in a small driveway of a large house. The younger’s eyes widened at the house design but was still thoroughly confused about what Taehyung had planned.  
  
        Why were they at someone’s house when they were supposed to be watching a movie together? Jungkook’s heart was pounding against his chest, and he couldn’t help but feel skeptical about Taehyung’s actions.  
  
        “We’re here!” The older male suddenly announced, making Jungkook jump the slightest bit, but Taehyung didn’t notice.  
  
        “What do you mean…?” Jungkook asked, making Taehyung turn to him with a grin whilst unbuckling himself.  
  
        “Oh, yeah, we’re going to watch the movies at my parents house!” He stated matter of factly, as if Jungkook should’ve known it all along. Jungkook’s eyes widened at the sudden news and he let out a noise that was mixture of shock and confusion, and this caused Taehyung’s expression to become slightly confused.  
  
        “I told you, didn’t I?”  
  
        “Um, No!”  
  
        “Ohh… Now that I think about it, I think we may have miscommunicated with each other…” Taehyung responded with a thoughtful expression as he lightly stroked his chin with his thumb and pointer finger as he thought about it.  
  
        “You don’t say.” The younger muttered under his breath in a sarcastic manner, but his shocked and slightly angry thoughts went away as he suddenly, really thought about what Taehyung had said. They were at his parents house! Jungkook literally met him yesterday, and with only an hour - just barely! - of face-to-face contact, he was already meeting the guy’s parents! Why?! It seemed that Taehyung was the kind of guy who moved really, really fast in relationships - not just romantic, but any kind on general!  
  
        And Jungkook bet to himself that if anyone just walked up to him and asked Taehyung to marry them, he would say yes.  
  
        “Well, we’re watching movies here, because there isn’t any new superhero movie that’s out in theaters now. So, I’ve rented a few for us!” Taehyung explained to Jungkook, mentally hoping and praying that this wouldn't scare the boy off. When they were having lunch, Jungkook seemed to open up just a little bit towards him, and now it seemed, to Taehyung, like he was going straight back into his shell.  
  
        And after seeing the younger’s slightly anxious facial expression and body language, Taehyung’s face fell slightly, “...But if you want to, we can go to a cinema and watch whatever’s showing there…”  
  
        Jungkook raised his head to look at Taehyung and he could see and hear, as clear as day, the disappointment in his voice and face. A familiar guilty feeling formed in the pit of Jungkook’s stomach, once again. He wanted to say yes to Taehyung’s sad proposal but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, for some reason. Jungkook felt as if he were in a dilemma. And after a few moments of inner conflict, he finally caved.  
  
        “No, it’s alright,” he started, making Taehyung look up with wide eyes, “this just… caught me off guard, is all… So, shall we?” Jungkook said to the older as he unbuckled himself and locked eyes with him.  
  
        After Jungkook said those words, the large grin that formed on Taehyung’s lips was enough to make Jungkook feel slightly accomplished with himself, yet at the same time, a little flustered. Taehyung nodded his head up and down excitedly like the child he is and was crystal clear that he was _very_ happy Jungkook’s response.  
  
        As the two exited the car and walked towards the front door of the house, Taehyung turned to Jungkook, unable to wipe the grin off of his face, “So, what kind of movie do you want to watch?”  
  
        “Do you have....Iron Man?”  
  
        The grin seemed to widen, “One, two _and_ three.”  
 

* * *

❀

* * *

  
  
        The next morning, Jungkook was woken up by BamBam’s voice saying: “Hey! You have a text!” over and over again like a mantra.  
  
        “Shut up, BamBam…” The boy grumbled before letting out a tired groan as he tried to block out the noise by covering his ears with both sides of the pillow under his head.  
  
        And after lying in peace and quiet for a few moments, Jungkook’s eyes suddenly snapped open and he has never sat up so fast in his entire life. The sunlight that was pouring into the room was blinding to the half-asleep boy, so he waited for his dark brown eyes to adjust to the bright light before looking around the room.  
  
        He was able to assess that it was living room and that he had slept on the couch the night before and it was then that the memories of yesterday came to him like a tidal wave.  
  
        Jungkook remembered watching a bunch of superhero movies - mainly Marvel - with Taehyung, and they even had popcorn and other snacks. In fact, they snacked so much that they didn’t even have enough room for dinner, so they decided that that would be their dinner. And sometime late in the night, Jungkook must’ve fallen asleep on the couch. But during the time that he was awake, Jungkook had grown more comfortable around Taehyung as he learned more about the male.  
  
        He learned that - despite being rich now - Taehyung, growing up, didn’t have a lot of money. Not living in poverty poor, but he couldn’t have the same, nice things that other kids did. And whenever he asked for something rather expensive, his parents would have to say no, and for Christmas for his birthday, they worked hard and saved up for what he had asked for. Taehyung had told Jungkook that when he was younger, he wished that grow up and make a lot of money so that he could spoil his parents to thank them for everything that they’ve done for him. And Jungkook thought that was really generous of him, and Jungkook thought to himself, that if he were to have a child in the future, he would want them to be like Taehyung.  
  
        Then, as Taehyung grew up and started making a lot of money from his art and photography skills, he accomplished what he’s always wanted as a child. He bought them a nice house in Seoul, and despite living in Paris for his job, he tried his very best to keep in touch and talk to them everyday.  
  
        Jungkook thought that it was really sweet that Taehyung cared so much about his family, and it made Jungkook wish that he was as dedicated to his family as Taehyung was. And after hearing that, Jungkook made a mental note to himself to call his parents when he got back to his dorm.  
  
        “Hey! You have a text!” BamBam’s voice suddenly rung out again, startling the male out of his thoughts. Jungkook took one more glance around the nice living room before finding his phone - that was, surprisingly, plugged in. He didn’t remember plugging it in, so he assumed that Taehyung did.  
  
        “Hey! You have a text!” Jungkook regretted having BamBam make his text tones, but he never took any actions to change it. The brown haired male picked up his phone and upon turning it on, his eyes widened. Not only was the time a quarter past eleven - which barely gave him enough time to get ready and then get to art convention at his school, that he had completely forgotten about! - but the amount of texts and calls that he had gotten from BamBam and Yugyeom was insane.  
  
        136 texts and 23 missed calls in total.  
  
        “Hey! You have a text!”  
  
        137 texts, now.  
  
        Jungkook bit his lip nervously as he opened the texts from BamBam first, since he sent the most - which didn’t surprise Jungkook. And the reason he didn’t get any notifications from last night was because, unfortunately, his phone had died.

  
  
heyyy  
when are u getting back  
from ur date??  
 _delivered 7:23 PM_  
  
helloooo????  
 _delivered 7:38 PM_  
  
r 0 0 d  
 _delivered 7:49 PM_  
  
okay dont answer me  
i dont care anyways  
 _delivered 7:51 PM_  
  
wait i take that back  
i do care  
plz respond  
 _delivered 8:00 PM_  
  
did he kill u???  
 _delivered 8:09 PM_  
  
or….  
 _delivered 8:19 PM_  
  
are u 2 doing the deed??  
 _delivered 8:24 PM_

  
  
        Jungkook felt his cheeks heat up a little bit as he read his friend’s text. BamBam had such a dirty mind.  
  
        The male let out a sigh as he scrolled through the rest of BamBam’s messages, as most of them were just incoherent BamBam babble that he used when he wanted to get someone’s attention by spamming them with messages. He and Taehyung were definitely the same in that sense, that was for sure. When he finally reached the last of the messages, Jungkook could tell that his Thai friend was actually worried about his well-being.

  
  
hey we have that art  
convention today  
remember?  
you were really excited  
for it...  
 _delivered 11:18 AM_  
  
jungkook why arent you  
answering me or  
yugyeom????  
 _delivered 11:20 AM_  
  
oh my god  
did that guy actually  
kill you???!?  
 _delivered 11:22 AM_  
  
am i texting a dead  
person??!??  
 _delivered 11:25 AM_

  
  
        A familiar guilty feeling formed in the pit of Jungkook’s stomach as he read over the texts. His friends were genuinely worried sick about him, when he was doing just fine. Jungkook didn’t waste anymore time as he hurriedly texted his friend back.

  
  
I'm not dead  
my phone died and  
I fell asleep at  
taehyung’s  
I'll explain everything later  
at the art convention  
 _delivered 11:27 AM_  
  
 

* * *

❀

* * *


	4. CHAPTER THREE

* * *

❀

* * *

  
  
**JUNGKOOK IGNORED THE FLURRY OF** messages that were sent to him after he had sent his own message to BamBam. All he was really focused on now was finding out where Taehyung’s parents house was, so he could find his way back to his school. All that Jungkook really knew, was that they were in a neighborhood were the wealthy lived. But, even then, that wasn’t much.  
  
        He felt like he was in some sort of video game, and his mission was to escape the house without being seen by Taehyung - or his parents - and find his way back to his collage so that he could go to the annual art convention.  
  
        As soon as the thought came, he shook his head to try and get rid of it. He wasn’t in a video game, this was real life. Jungkook briefly recalled the time when he was fourteen, chasing after G-Dragon and Taeyang. Even back then, he treated it like a video game, and that had been reckless of him. Just like now, it was reckless for him to have stayed at Taehyung’s without telling any of friends - even if his phone had died, he should’ve asked the older male for a charger.  
  
        The guilt and regret finally started to settle within him, and that was enough for him to get off of the comfy couch. Once he was off the piece of furniture, he reflexively stretched his body and his brown gaze bounced around the living area, searching for some way out. First, his eyes landed on a large archway that obviously lead to the dining area, and he assumed that that also lead to the kitchen area. And on the wall opposite of the archway, there was a small area where the front door was, and, right next to it, was a hallway that Jungkook presumed to lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms.  
  
        Jungkook spotted his shoes at the entrance of the house, and he clutched his phone in his hand and made a beeline for it. He didn’t care if he looked like he was fresh from the grave and walked around all of Korea looking like that, he just wanted to leave. And as soon as he was about to step foot in the small entrance room, he ran into someone.  
  
        They both stumbled back in surprise from the sudden, unexpected force. Jungkook looked at who he had run into and his large, doe eyes widened. In front of him was Kim Taehyung, looking like he had just gotten out of the shower, as his hair was wet and his skin was dewed with water droplets that had yet to be dried.  
  
        And upon seeing the younger, Taehyung grinned, revealing his boxy smile, “Good morning! I would have woken you up earlier, but you looked so peaceful, I couldn’t do it.”  
  
 _Well, that wasn’t creepy at all_ , Jungkook thought to himself before forcing a small smile on his face, “Yeah…” He begun awkwardly, “How long have you been up?”  
  
        Taehyung had to think for a moment before answering, whilst drying his brown hair with the white towel that was hanging around his shoulders. “About an hour, why?”  
  
        “Um, I kind of have to go... Now, actually...” Jungkook explained quietly, scratching the top of his head, running his long fingers through some of the knots while he did so, attempting to tame his bedhead. Taehyung’s smile dropped a bit at the younger’s behavior, feeling a little disappointed that they had to part ways so soon. He was all reserved and awkward again. Taehyung thought that they had made some progress last night, it wasn’t much, but a little was better than nothing.  
  
        “Where do you need to be? I can drive you.” Taehyung offered, not wanting to send his new friend away so soon.  
  
        The younger male bit his lip in contemplation. He would certainly get there faster if Taehyung were to drive him, but he still felt awkward about spending the night after only knowing him for a few hours. But, at the end of the day, time was ticking and he couldn't waste anymore than he already had.  
  
        Jungkook nodded his head, “I need to be at my college for the art convention in an hour. And...I’d really appreciate if you would drive me there, h-hyung…” That word was still weird for Jungkook to say and he looked down at the floor, feeling a little embarrassed as he shyly wringed his hands together. Taehyung's whole fact lit up at the word and he felt joy rush throughout his body. Jungkook took a quick peek at Taehyung beaming face and quickly averted his gaze back to the ground. He looked so happy that he was practically glowing.  
  
        “I’d love too! But if you need to leave now, you can’t go looking like that!” Taehyung then grabbed hold of Jungkook’s wrist and dragged the younger male down the hallway and lead him a room, that Jungkook presumed to be his. Taehyung then let go and promptly went to the closet and opened it, revealing a whole wardrobe of Gucci that made Jungkook’s doe brown eyes widen. He knew that Taehyung was rich and liked Gucci, but to have a whole wardrobe full of it was on a whole other level.  
  
        “I don’t know if I ever told you this, but I do some modeling on the side for Gucci. And sometimes they let me keep the clothes. Isn’t that cool?” The older male said, almost as if he were reading Jungkook’s mind. But it answered Jungkook’s questions and it made sense to him.  
  
        Taehyung then started searching through his clothes, looking for something that would look good on Jungkook without being too flashy, because he was well-aware of the fact that Jungkook didn’t really seem fond of the idea of being the center of attention.  
  
        As Taehyung dug through his closet, Jungkook stood awkwardly in the center of the room, his gaze bouncing around from object to object. He spotted multiple red suitcases and bags in the corner of the room, making him wonder how Taehyung was able to lug all of them around all by himself. Was he that kind of person that packs their whole house whenever they go on a trip?  
  
        Taehyung then let out noise of victory as he pulled out a bright jersey bomber jacket that had bright floral designs and koi carp embroidered into the satin bomber jacket*. Jungkook’s brown eyes widened as Taehyung held the expensive looking jacket out towards Jungkook, trying to see if it would look good on him. After a few moments of critiquing, Taehyung nodded his head in satisfaction and held it out for Jungkook to take.  
  
        The younger male looked between Taehyung and the jacket. Was Taehyung really giving him a Gucci jacket? Just like that? Jungkook has never worn something so expensive in his whole life before. It seemed that Jungkook was taking too long, being lost in his thoughts, as Taehyung then shook it a little and moved closer to Jungkook. This snapped Jungkook out of his thoughts and he blinked a bit before taking the expensive jacket from Taehyung’s hands.  
  
        Taehyung then turned around and started looking through his closet once more, and this allowed Jungkook some time to marvel at the piece of clothing in his hands. The only time that he had ever seen such expensive clothing was when he and his friends walked back the stores window shopping. But he never thought that he would ever get the chance to actually wear name brand clothes, especially Gucci.  
  
        “Aha! Here we go.” Taehyung’s voice broke Jungkook out of his wonder and approached the younger boy with a plain white t-shirt and black leather pants. Jungkook eyed the leather pants with slight distaste. It wasn’t like he hated leather pants, but he has never worn a pair of leather pants in his life and he wasn’t sure if he could pull them off or not.  
  
        And upon seeing Jungkook’s hesitance, Taehyung’s grin softened and he then lead the boy to the bathroom so that he could get dressed and ready for the day, “It’ll look great on you! And I’ve set out a toothbrush for you, and don’t worry, it’s still in the packaging on the sink. And if you want there’s some hair products in the cupboard above the toilet, if you want to use some.” The words spewed out of Taehyung’s mouth as he practically pushed Jungkook into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
        Jungkook awkwardly stood in the middle of the nice bathroom for a few moments before he remembered that he was on a time limit so he hurriedly took off his clothes and threw them haphazardly around the room. He then picked up the white t-shirt that was given to him and put it on with no problem, but when it came to the other two articles of clothing, he found himself hesitant to put them on.  
  
        He was hesitant with the jacket because it was name brand, meaning that, it was pretty freaking expensive and if he were to damage it in any way, he wasn’t sure how Taehyung would react. And he was hesitant with the pants because, they were leather, and the only leather thing that he has ever worn was Yugyeom’s leather jacket that he let him borrow for a day. And Jungkook knew that walking in leather pants must’ve been difficult, because not only were they tight, but the material made it even harder to peel off of the pants.  
  
        But since he was running on time, Jungkook sucked it up like a man and put on the tight pants. He struggled a bit but he managed to get them on, and after he did so, he squatted a couple of times to loosen them up a little - since his thighs were a bit thicker than Taehyung’s.  
  
        Jungkook then looked into the large bathroom mirror and stuck a bunch of different, weird poses to, not only get used to the leather pants, but to see how he looked in the outfit Taehyung had picked out for him. And if Jungkook was being honest with himself, he looked better than he thought he would. It was a uncommon combination of clothing, but it worked out nicely in his favor.  
  
        When he was done clowning around in the mirror, he looked on the sink counter and saw that there was a packaged toothbrush waiting for him to use it. And it was at this moment that Jungkook remembered his morning breath. As he picked up the item, he silently thanked Taehyung for, not only the toothbrush and the nice clothes, but for hanging out with him in general. As much as Jungkook loved BamBam and Yugyeom, it was nice to hang out with someone different every once in a while.  
  
        When Jungkook was done getting ready, he picked up his clothes and folded them as neatly as he could - but since he didn’t know how to fold clothes it didn’t turn out as well as he wanted, but at least he tried. And once he had gathered all of his belongings, he exited the bathroom and as soon as he turned off the lights, he saw Taehyung leave his bedroom and he was now donning a new outfit of Gucci.  
  
        As soon as the older male had heard the bathroom door open, Taehyung had zoomed out of his room to see what Jungkook looked like with the clothes actually on, and when he saw the younger male, he was quite impressed with his fashion skills. Jungkook fidgeted slightly under Taehyung’s critiquing gaze, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his new appearance.  
  
        A large boxy grin formed on Taehyung’s face, “You look really good, Jungkookie~” The said male shyly scratched the top of his head at the compliment and averted his brown eyes to the wooden floor.  
  
        “...Really?”  
  
        “Of course!” Taehyung replied, after a few moments of further observing Jungkook, “Can you put your hands above your head real quick?” Taehyung asked, making Jungkook furrow his brows in confusion, but he complied anyways, raising his hands and clothes high above his head.  
  
        As he about to question why, Taehyung then suddenly walked towards Jungkook and got a little too close for comfort. Jungkook, startled by the sudden closeness, instinctively tensed up as Taehyung grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to tuck it into his pants. Jungkook stayed frozen as the older male tucked his shirt in for him. And, instead, of going behind Jungkook to tuck in the back, Taehyung merely pulled the boy closer. Jungkook's heart partially leaped - and out of context, to anyone else, it would look like Taehyung was embracing him.  
  
        Due to their closeness, Jungkook could every aspect of Taehyung's face crystal clear now, and it was at this moment that Jungkook really noticed, and admired, Taehyung's good looks. From his skin, that looked impossibly smooth, to his nicely shaped eyebrows.  
  
        When he was done, Jungkook slowly lowered his arms and shyly looked at Taehyung with a flushed face, “I-I could’ve tucked in my own shirt, you know?”  
  
        “I know, but we don’t have much time left! We need to leave now if you want to make it to your art convention on time.” Jungkook was reminded of the time limit and shyly nodded his head in agreement, and as he was about to turn around to walk to the front door, Taehyung suddenly took his clothes from his hands. Jungkook blinked in surprise at the older’s action and was about to open his mouth to question him, but Taehyung beat him to it.  
  
        “I’ll wash your clothes for now, and you can come back and get them when they’re done.” Jungkook opened his mouth to protest, but after some quick thinking, decided against it. They didn’t have the time to argue about clothes and it would be easier than walking around the convention while holding his dirty clothes the whole time.  
  
        “Okay.” Was all Jungkook responded with and Taehyung disappeared into a back room, where Jungkook presumed the be where the washer and dryer were. And Taehyung came back as soon as he left and they both walked to the front room and slipped on their shoes and left the comfort of Taehyung's parents home - who, surprisingly, to Jungkook, weren’t there. And when he had asked Taehyung about it, the older responded by saying that they had went down to Daegu for a little vacation and that they should be getting back later today.  
 

* * *

❀

* * *

  
  
        Their time together in the car seemed much shorter and was filled with much more conversation when compared to yesterday.  
  
        Jungkook thanked Taehyung profusely for the clothes and for driving him, even though he didn't have to. But the older male waved it off and had said that it was no big deal, and that he was more than happy to help out a friend that was in need.  
  
        A friend.  
  
        Taehyung already considered Jungkook to be an actual friend.  
  
        After only knowing him at least half a day, Taehyung had already considered him to be a friend.  
  
        It was a little mind-boggling to Jungkook that they could befriend each other so fast. Just yesterday, _literally_ , they were complete strangers and now Jungkook had already spent the night at his house and he was wearing Taehyung’s expensive, name-brand clothes.  
  
        Was this how Taehyung was with just anyone? Or was there something special about him that made him take such an interest?  
  
        Jungkook couldn’t help but feel a little pride flow through him at the thought of Taehyung taking a special interest in him, because Jungkook thought that there wasn’t anything special about him. Yeah, there were some things that he was good at and made him take pride in his abilities. But, other than that, he was just… _him_. He was just shy and quiet Jeon Jungkook, who only had about two friends.  
  
        Because Jungkook was more on the shy and reserved side, Jungkook couldn’t just go up to random people and start a conversation, so he waited for people to come to him. And not many people took the time to actually start talking to him and hang out with him. If he was being honest, the only reason why he had become friends with BamBam and Yugyeom was because they had approached him first. Then they had introduced him to other people, thus, expanding his social circle. Had they not approached him first, Taehyung might have been the only friend that Jungkook has now.  
  
        “So, is this art convention a yearly thing?” Taehyung asked, making small talk.  
  
        Jungkook brought himself out of his thought and looked at the older male and nodded his head in confirmation, “Yeah, every year the art professors take the ‘best’ pieces and they put them on display for everyone to look at. There’s regular paintings, sculptures, and a bunch of other stuff like that. And there’s voting to…” Jungkook trailed off, scratching his nose, not really wanting to explain the whole process to Taehyung.  
  
        “Ohh, voting~? What are you guys voting for?”  
  
        The younger male shrugged his shoulders lightly but still proceeded to tell Taehyung. “Basically, in front of each piece, there’s a little box for people to put slips of paper into. And whatever piece has the most, wins. It’s pretty straight forward, really…” He explained.  
  
        Taehyung’s eyes lit up in excitement and a large smile was on his face, “Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun! Are any of your works going to be on display for voting? If so, I’m voting for you.” Jungkook felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment at Taehyung’s statement, and he lowered his head and stared down at his lap.  
  
        Was Taehyung really thinking about coming with Jungkook to the convention? Yeah, it did sound fun, but once you actually got there, it wasn’t as cool as it sounded. _Plus_ , Jungkook would have to introduce Taehyung to BamBam and Yugyeom, and who knows what they might say or do. BamBam would most likely tell Taehyung embarrassing stories about Jungkook, and that was the last thing that the male wanted.  
  
        “Ah, thank you…” Jungkook replied to Taehyung shyly with a slight bow of his head, showing that he really was grateful for his words. And Taehyung gave a large grin in return, and as he was about to say something, his phone rang.  
  
        The default ringtone brought the two males to silence as they both stared at the phone in curiosity, and Taehyung picked up the device and quickly checked the caller ID. As he saw who it was from, Jungkook could see his smile falter a bit, making the younger male wonder who it was.  
  
        “Bonjour, c’est Taehyung Kim.” He answered in French, making his voice sound deeper than it was. Jungkook’s eyes widened and he raised both of his brows, he was shocked and impressed. He had no idea that Taehyung knew how to speak French. Yes, he did fly in from Paris, but the way he so smoothly answered the phone gave off the impression, to Jungkook at least, that he was fluent. Just when he thought that Taehyung couldn’t surprise him anymore.  
  
        “Oui, je comprends.” He responded to the unknown person on the other line.  
  
        “D'accord, je vous remercie. Au revoir.” Taehyung spoke after a few moments of silence, and after he spoke he hung up the phone and placed it back into one of the empty cup holders that were between him and Jungkook.  
  
        Before Jungkook could ask about it, Taehyung turned to him with an apologetic expression and smile, “That was my boss. It seems like I have to some work, even though I’m on my vacation. So, I won’t be able to attend the convention, I’m sorry.”  
  
        Jungkook blinked at the older male a few times before his finally comprehended what was going on. He mustered up the most reassuring smile he could, “It’s fine, I understand, life happens.” He replied, making Taehyung’s apologetic smile become more happy, yet Jungkook could still see that the older male was a little disappointed that he wasn’t able to come with. Jungkook doesn’t know why, but he felt responsible in a way. It wasn’t his fault that Taehyung’s boss had called him, so why was he feeling like this?  
  
        “You know,” Jungkook started, grabbing the driver’s attention, “I have your number, so I could take pictures and send them to you...” He suggested his plan that he created on the spot. But this really seemed to brighten up Taehyung’s mood and his smile became nothing but genuine.  
  
        “Yes, thank you! I’d really love that! Ah, you’re so smart, Jungkookie~” Taehyung then suddenly reached out and ruffled Jungkook’s brown hair affectionately. Jungkook felt a tingling warmth spread all throughout his body at not only the physical contact, but his words as well. The younger male smiled bashfully at the compliment, and lightly waved his hand in dismissal.  
  
        “It’s no big deal, really… It’s the least I could do.” Jungkook replied shyly, once again, thanking Taehyung for his kindness - even if Jungkook was hesitant to accept it at first.  
  
        Then, before either of them knew it, they had arrived at his college, and this meant that they had to part ways soon. As soon as Taehyung parked his car he turned to Jungkook and held out his hand with his pinky finger out, and Jungkook instantly knew what he wanted to do.  
  
        “It’s not I don’t trust you, or anything like that, but I just to really make sure. So, will you pinky promise me that you’ll take pictures of your artwork and send them to me?” The idea of making a pinky promise with Taehyung seemed childish to Jungkook, but he felt that it was the least he could do for him. Besides, taking a few pictures wouldn’t be the end of the world. Jungkook nodded his head in agreement and wordlessly interlocked his own pinky with Taehyung’s and they pressed their thumbs together, further sealing the deal.  
  
        Taehyung grinned his signature boxy smile and Jungkook felt himself start to smile as well. The two males stared at each other, for a few moments too long, and Jungkook was the first to break eye contact and unlatched his pinky from Taehyung’s. A small, flustered blush began to flourish on Jungkook’s pale cheeks and he averted his gaze elsewhere once more. Taehyung merely chuckled at Jungkook’s flustered actions.  
  
        “Well, I should get going, so I’m not late…”  
  
        The older male nodded his head in agreement as he watched Jungkook open the car door and exit the vehicle. But before he shut the door, Jungkook took one last look at Taehyung and gave him a small wave, which Taehyung returned with twice the energy. Jungkook then stepped away and closed the door, and he turned around and closed his eyes while letting out a small breath that he didn’t know that he was holding.  
  
        When he opened his eyes, his gaze flittered to all of the students that were nearby and he could see that they were all staring at him. Jungkook was confused for a few moments before he remembered the expensive clothes that he was wearing, causing him to shirk under all of their gazes as he made his way to the large building that stood before him. As he walked past them, he could hear them whisper amongst themselves.  
  
        The shy male tried his best to ignore them and kept his focus on finding BamBam and Yugyeom. Jungkook could imagine the serious talking to and lecture that he was going to get from them.  
 

* * *

❀

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
>  *- The Gucci jacket that Taehyung gave Jungkook is the same jacket that Jungkook wore during their AMA performance.


End file.
